thelandofstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fairy Godmother
Background The Fairy Godmother is the fairytale character also known as "Cinderella's Fairy Godmother" (from Charles Perraulthttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charles_Perrault / The Brothers Grimm). She is a member of the Happily Ever After Assembly, as well as the head of the Fairy Council, until her death in book 3. In The Land of Stories series, she is also the real grandmother of Alex and Conner Bailey through their father John Bailey. As of the end of A Grimm Warning, she is deceased, making Alex the new Fairy Godmother. In "A Tale of Magic...", it is revealed that her real name is Brystal Evergreen. Appearance "Their grandmother was a petite woman with long, graying brown hair that was pulled back in a tight braid. She had the warmest smile and the kindest eyes in the world, which wrinkled pleasantly when she smiled, just like the twins' dad's eyes had. She was cheerful and energetic."''TLOS I, ch 3, p. 53 In her full fairy regalia, the Fairy Godmother is a beautiful older woman, with light brown hair that is wound up in a gorgeous hairdo and had white flowers in it, and she wore a long sky-blue robe that sparkled like the night sky. As a grandma, she always wears bright dresses and shoes with white laces and brown heels. She carries a large, green travel bag and a blue purse, and always wears her wedding ring.TLOS 1, ch 3, p. 53 She also owns a small cottage in the woods and a blue car.TLOS II, ch 8 Personality At the beginning of The Wishing Spell, Alex and Conner only knew their grandmother as a friendly and warm woman who visits a few times a year, and enjoys baking cookies. Her long absences are explained as due to her traveling all over the world to read fairy tales to sick children in hospitals. In ''The Enchantress Returns, it is revealed that she is responsible for bringing Ezmia to the Land of Stories from the Otherworld, and she feels guilty over this. Story 1. The Wishing Spell The Fairy Godmother gives the twins the Land of Stories book for their 12th birthday.It is unclear if she gives it to them because she means for them to go through the portal; most likely, it was just meant to be read as a book they both enjoyed so much as kids. When the twins fall into the book and go on their adventure, she tries to find them, but doesn't manage to do so until the very end of the story, when she reveals herself to the twins. 2. The Enchantress Returns When their mother is kidnapped, the Fairy Godmother arranges for Alex and Conner's protection, but does not anticipate that they activate a portal and go to the Land of Stories themselves to find their mother. She seems to be aware of their presence at the Happily Ever After Assembly despite their disguise and gives them her veiled support to fight Ezmia.TLOS II, ch 12, p. 201 At the end of the book, after Ezmia is defeated, she calls the Fairy Council together and they decide to close the gateway between the worlds for good. She agrees to let Alex stay and become the next Fairy Godmother-in-training. 3. A Grimm Warning The Fairy Godmother is training Alex to be her successor, but admits to feeling very tired - a result, she says, of finally having found the right person for the job. Her magic is failing and her latest spells become undone because she is dying. Before she does, she fights and defeats the Masked Man's dragon. She then says goodbye to Alex and Conner and "returns to magic".TLOS III, ch 29, p. 444 4. Beyond the Kingdoms The Fairy Godmother does not physically appear in the book except in flashbacks and the prologue, but she sends a magical moth to Alex to help her understand that the Masked Man is not her father, but instead her uncle. The flashbacks show how she created the portal potion to make Lloyd happy, and failing that, how she took away his magic to protect the Land of Stories. 5. An Author's Odyssey She is mentioned to have visited Mrs. Peters in the hospital when Mrs. Peters was a young girl.TLOS V, Prologue, p 12 6. A Tale of Magic ... The Fairy Godmother's background is revealed. Brystal Lynn Evergreen grew up in the Southern Kingdom (later the Charming Kingdom) in a family of justices. She went to a school for future wives and mothers. Although it was against the law, her brother Barrie would sneak her books to read. She took up a job at the library as a maid under the name Bailey, so that she had the opportunity to read. One day, she came across a restricted section of the library, and began reading banned books regarding the truth about society. When she read a book about the truth of magic, she uttered an incantation that filled the room with lights, and was caught in the act and arrested for female literacy, magic, and trespassing. Relationships Charlotte Bailey Since the twins' father died, leaving their mother to struggle financially, the Fairy Godmother tended to stop by in the Otherworld every now and then and bring a lot of supplies and gifts, filling their fridge and cooking special dinners. Overall, she had a good relationship with her daughter-in-law. Alex and Conner Bailey In The Wishing Spell, she stopped by to celebrate Alex and Conner’s birthday. The twins cared about her very much. In The Enchantress Returns, she is absent for a long time, and then shows up but doesn't tell the twins much about the danger the Land of Stories is in, in order to protect them. Ezmia While she initially showed love and care for Ezmia (loving her "like a daughter"TLOS II, ch 12, p. 193), she gradually pulled away when she realized Ezmia has changed and become cruel and mean-spirited. "Grandfather" (husband) The Fairy Godmother is a widow. Her husband used to travel with her between worlds, and she describes him as the "love of her life". She tells the twins that he died shortly before her son John was bornTLOS I, ch 24, p. 430, though it can be assumed that this is a lie, as he is also the father of John's younger brother Lloyd.For more discussion on this topic, see the blog post: TLOS Talk 2 Mother Goose She and Mother Goose share a secret: she has a second son, Lloyd, whom everyone thinks is dead. She makes Mother Goose promise never to tell anyoneTLOS III, ch 21, p. 344. In A Grimm Warning, it is revealed that she wanted Mother Goose to be the next Fairy Godmother, but Mother Goose turned it down. Lloyd Bailey Flashbacks and memories in Beyond the Kingdoms show the Fairy Godmother struggling with her son's behavior and doing her best to make him happy. After some advice from her friend Hans Christian Andersen, she offers Lloyd a potion to turn his favorite books into a portal, but he declines. When she consults the Hall of Dreams to try and find out what he wants instead, she finds out his biggest dream is to destroy the Land of Stories and kill her, so she takes him into the forest and "kills his magic", hoping that will stop him. Lloyd swears he will never forgive her, and begins to plot his revenge.TLOS IV, ch 9 The Fairy Godmother imprisoned him in Pinocchio Prison for trying to steal the Portal Potion, and had him masked so no one would know it was him.TLOS IV, ch 10, p. 154 She even faked his death to protect the world from him. However, in Beyond the Kingdoms, it is revealed that Lloyd is alive - he is the Masked Man. Also in Beyond the Kingdoms, her son Lloyd accuses her of loving her first-born son more than him, and his grudge against her intensifies after she takes away his magic. Their relationship never recovers. Mrs. Peters In An Author's Odyssey, Mrs. Peters tells Alex and Conner she was one of the sick children the Fairy Godmother visited in the hospital. Their brief encounter inspired Mrs. Peters to become a teacher.TLOS V, Prologue, p 12 Barrie Brystal was close to her brother Barrie, who would sneak her books, even though it was against the law. However, after her brother became a deputy justice, he was no longer able to smuggle books for her. Brooks She didn't get along with her other brother Brooks. Her parents She was closer to her mother, but didn't get along with her father. Abilities In the course of the first book, the twins discover that their grandmother is actually the Fairy Godmother, and can travel between their world and the Land of StoriesTLOS I, ch 24. She is the only one who is able to travel between worlds without the use of a portal. She is at least 150 "Otherworld years" old, as she has worked together with the Brothers Grimm and Hans Christian Andersen to help spread fairy tales to give hope and joy to the people. She explains she discovered the existence of the "Otherworld" by accident, as she used her magic to wish herself to a place where "people needed her most" and she ended up in another dimension.TLOS I, ch 24, p. 429 Mother Goose and other fairy tale characters helped her with this. Though she is capable of traveling between worlds without a portal, she uses her magic to open a door for Mother Goose to travel through (that Dr. Bob also uses to get into the Land of Stories).TLOS II, ch 22 p 402 Quotes about her grandmother "It's funny how different you look in every book I read."''TLOS II, ch 3, p. 41 ''"No matter how hard you try, you can't help everyone. And you're beginning to learn that some people can't be helped, not because they're helpless, but because they don't want to be helped."''TLOS III, ch 2, p. 48-49 ''"To know someone's deepest desires is to risk knowing them more than they want to be known."''TLOS III, ch 2, p. 51 ''"We wouldn't want to live in a world where no one believed in themselves enough to make their own dreams come true."''TLOS III, ch 2, p. 51 ''"The key to slaying a dragon is to always remember you're much smarter and more powerful than he is. He may seem scary, but he's really nothing but a large winged reptile with horrid breath."''TLOS III, ch 29, p. 442 (Add your fave quote here!) Gallery Fairy godmother 300px.jpg|Illustration of the "Fairy Godmother", from a library book in ''The Enchantress Returns. Brystal Evergreen (cover of A Tale of Magic).png|Brystal Evergreen (Fairy Godmother as an adolescent), from the cover of A Tale of Magic... References Category:Heroes Category:Fairytale World Characters Category:Recurring Category:Major Characters Category:Deceased Category:Fairies Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Female Category:Moms Category:Characters from The Wishing Spell Category:Characters from The Enchantress Returns Category:Characters from A Grimm Warning Category:Characters from Beyond the Kingdoms Category:Characters from An Author’s Odyssey Category:Characters from Worlds Collide Category:Magical